


Be my home

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At the moment, F/F, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liams future alpha, M/M, Mates, Orphan Theo Raeken, Packs, Protective Liam Dunbar, Suicide, Theo’s human, Violence, Werewolves, don’t worry it’s not any main characters, ill add more later, protective packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Theo was taken from his home, his bed, his family when he was four and put into the foster system. Now 12 years later his back in beacon hills with his foster family. What can possibly happen?.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo can still remember the day that they came and took him, from his home, his bed, his family.

He remembers it like it was yesterday when in truth it happened years ago, the eternal torture that fuels his misery everyday. The sounds of his parents screams as the house burnt and his older sisters cries as she was burning alive in their parents arms.

He remembers not being able to reach them, to save them from the flames. He was only six but he should have tried, to fight, to not let the darkness consume him. As the next thing he knew he was in a dark room, smoke still in his lungs as the only reminder that it wasn’t a dream.

He tried to run and find his parents, scrambling up from the bed but running into a kind looking women who grabbed him and broke the news, that he was there to stay, that his family wouldn’t be joining him.

He screamed all night but it never brought them back, never let him feel their arms holding him close, ever again.

Now his lost, unable to figure out where his meant to go, what his meant to do. It’s been twelve years and they still haven’t come back for him.

His foster mother had just decided to move them back to the place he lost everything, beacon hills.

That’s what’s lead him to be standing in his practically empty room, only a bed filling the small space as he threw on his dads old leather jacket and plastered on his best smirk, passing his foster siblings rooms as he made his way to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the large table he quickly ate his apple ready to leave his substitute home and preparing to go to Hell or more commonly referred to as high school.

He finished, grabbing his bag and making his way out of the kitchen when one of his foster sisters came bouncing into him, pulling him down into a hug.

He returned the hug gladly as he may not like his foster home but he loves his foster siblings, “Rosie I’m just going to school, not leaving for the army” he stated with his usual sarcasm.

Rosaline was probably his favourite out of all his foster siblings, the ten year old was a ball of pure happiness and optimism despite her past. She always helped to bring some light into his dark life.

“I know T, I’m just excited that we’re actually going to school here” she explained cheerfully. There last move didn’t allow them any way to get to an actual school as the neighbor they moved to was too bad.

He was about to answer when he heard a small crash from behind Rose and looked past her to see his foster brother face first on the floor.

“Maxie What are you doing” he asked the eight year old who picked up his glasses and stumbled up from the floor.

Max snorted saying “You know T, I was just smelling the floor” out of all four of them max was definitely taking after Theo in the sarcasm department.

Their foster mom lynn, decided to give all of them a home stating that she was lonely and wanted some long term company, Theo loved the women.  
At the moment lynn was at work as a nurse at the hospital, she left early that morning after failing at getting Angelina out of bed.

Angelina is Theo other foster sister, she’s the oldest being seventeen years old and makes sure everyone knows it by taking on the perfect protective older sister role. 

Theo’s glad that at least she’ll be with him today even if he won’t say it, he heard a car horn being beeped from outside the house and grabbed his younger siblings bags, leading them to where Angelina was waiting for them to get in the car.

“Took you guys long enough” Angelia complained as she roared the engine to life and took off down the narrow street.

———-

Theo knew that he wouldn’t be able to just hide in the shadows but he still hoped, which made it even more disappointing when as soon as he walked into his first class he immediately felt thirty eyes boring holes into his head. All desperate to catch a glimpse of the mysterious new boy.

Luckily the teacher didn’t make him give an introduction, just pointed to an empty seat at the back and really paid him no attention. Which Theo was eternally grateful for.

His first class maths, went well. He already knew everything about the topic they where studying so he got to just lay back on his chair, giving the occasion quiet comment when one of his classmates got an easy question wrong, earning glares from said classmates.

The bell rang causing relieved smiles to break out on everyone’s faces as they all made a dash for the door. Except one shortish strawberry blonde girl who strolled over to Theo with an unnaturally large smile spread across her face.

From her Prada bag to her perfect face of makeup, Theo knew she was one of those popular girls who didn’t even have to ask before they got waited on hand and foot.

Once she reached his desk she held out her perfectly manicured hand grabbing onto his without a thought to his personal space, and pulling him into a hug.

“Erm hey” Theo mumbled awkwardly from where his face was pressed against the girls expensive smelling hair.

She let him go slightly so she could look into his eyes smiling brightly as she introduced herself “Hey I’m Lydia and I’m pretty sure your the new boy I’m meant to show around today”.

He mentally slapped his self for not listening when lynn was rambling on about their new school at least if he did then he would know that he was meant to have a tour guide. “Im sure I can figure it out alone” he said attempting to retrieve his arm from the girls iron grin.

“You could but your not going too” Lydia quickly dismissed him, ignoring his attempts to move away as she slid her arm into his. Dragging him into the hallway without another word.

“I appreciate the offer but I’m more of a lone wolf” he tried again already knowing that he wasn’t going to win this conversation.

She stopped, turning towards him a smile still taking up her face as she corrected him “That’s where your wrong this was never a offer” before turning back around and continuing her long strides through the halls as she pulled an slighty annoyed Theo with her, Theo was about to argue but was interrupted when she muttered “also wolfs hang around in packs not alone”.

“How do you know” he asked giving up on arguing, letting the bossy strawberry blonde lead him along.

She let out a short laugh, “That’s not important, Hurry up dimples” she answered laughing when he groaned at the nickname.

“Why dimples” he asked unamused at the nickname.

“It’s obvious, you don’t smile much but i bet when you do you will have two little dimples on your cheeks” she stated poking at one of his cheeks while he glared at her half-heartedly.

They carried on talking, finding out a bunch of new information and some blackmail material untill they reached the cafeteria which was jammed full of both over excited students and students who look like they need a few more hours of sleep.

“This is the cafeteria, you can buy food over there” she said pointing to a short line of people standing next to a buffet sort of area, “though I wouldn’t recommend buying anything it’s all gross” she added.

Theo looked around, spotting Angelia sitting on a table alone also looking around the cafeteria, “Thanks for the help Lydia, I need to go” he said quickly making his way away from Lydia and toward his sister before Lydia grabbed his arm pulling him into a short hug.

“Don’t think your escaping me, I’ll see you later Theo” she guaranteed, letting go of him and waving before making her way across the cafeteria to her friends.

Theo walked over to his sister feeling a bit happier knowing that he at least managed to make one friend even if she is crazy. Angelia spotted him and moved her bag so he could claim the seat next to her.

As soon as he sat down she turned to him expectingly, asking “Hows your day so far T” her eyes leaving no room for lying.

“It’s been good, I’m pretty sure I may have made a friend” he answered pulling his phone out of his pocket so he could check to see if he had any texts from lynn or his other foster siblings.

When there turned out to be none he turned toward his foster sister seeing excitement dancing in her eyes, “Who is it” she asked looking around the cafeteria as top spot the mysterious friend.

“A girl called Lydia she’s actually pretty nice, how’s your day been Angel” he changed the subject knowing that his sister will none stop pester him about his new friend.

She smirked at him knowing what he did but choosing to ignore it as she answered him “It was ok, I may of also made a possible friend”.

“Who” he asked quickly as he knows his sister doesn’t really like people who aren’t related to her so it’s rare that she actually makes friends.

“A guy called mason, his actually pretty cool” she said, adding “And his got a boyfriend so you don’t need to give the ‘if you hurt her speech’”.

Theo smiled as he carried on catching up with his sister enjoying the normality before he has to go back to a room full of strangers and Lydia, At least he meet someone cool.

———-

At the end of the school day he was still breathing so Theo counted it as a good day, Lydia had kept her promise and was attached to him throughout his last two lessons only leaving at lunch when Theo went and sat with Angelia.

Who’s his waiting for outside of school right now, ready to leave the madness that is school, at least it was quieter outside only the sounds of peoples quiet chatter and the occasional sound of cars or bikes driving out of the school that filled the air.

He looked down at his phone for the fifteenth time in the last two minutes seeing that’s shes ten minutes late, he was prepared to go and look for her when a blur of strawberry blond hair envaded his view.

“Hey Theo did you enjoy your first day” she asked even though she was with him for most of it.

He smiled down at her, “Yeah it was ok, thanks for today” he said causing her too smile up at him as well, the smile taking up most of her face but still making her look no less then perfect.

“It’s no problem Theo your cool to hangout with and now your officially my friend which means I need to introduce you to my pac.. I mean friends” she corrected rubbing the back of her head hoping he’ll ignore her slip.

Which Theo did as he spotted a brunette girl staring over at Lydia, “thanks, I think your friend wants you” he pointed out causing her to turn, her smile growing bigger as she locked eyes with the brunette who was making there way over.

“Oh that’s my girlfriend Allison” Lydia stated proudly as Alison came and stood next to her, Lydia wrapping an arm around her small waist.

Allison smiled at him holding out her hand and actually waiting for his unlike her girlfriend who just grabbed it. “Hey I’m Allison but I’m sure my mat... sorry girlfriend already told you” she re-introduced ignoring Lydia’s slightly annoyed stare are she slipped up.

Theo grabbed her hand, “Theo Raeken” he introduced already knowing deep down that his going become good friends with the two girls infront of him.

He was going to start a conversation when he saw Angelia waking toward them talking too two boys, the dark skinned one tightly gripping the tall brown haired boy’s hand. Theo guessed that it was mason and his boyfriend.

Lydia seemed to spot them as well as she looked slightly confused waving them over.

“Hey Theo this is mason and his boyfriend Corey” Angelia introduced as the three came to a stop infront of Angelias car.

“Hey guys I’m Theo” he greeted turning to Lydia and Allison saying “this is my foster sister Angelia” who smiled at the two girls.

Lydia took this moment as an invitation to speak, turning to Angelia and giving her a quick unexpected hug before returning to Allisons side. “Hey I’m Lydia this is my girlfriend Alison” she introduced to Angelia before turning to the two newly arriving boys, “Mase, Core why didn’t you tell me you were friends with Theo’s foster sister” she scolded, any doubt Theo had about her being scary when needed completely disappeared. As she glared at the two boys.

“Sorry Lyd, I was only meeting masons new friend I didn’t know she had a brother” Corey admitted looking barely apologetic as his boyfriend glared at him.

“Thank you loving boyfriend for throwing me under the bus” mason continued to glare as he ignored his boyfriend attempts at an apology.

The rest of the group turned away from the bickering couple, Theo and Angelia bidding goodbye to the girls as they had to go pick up their younger foster siblings.

Getting in the car Theo turned up the radio, resting his head against the window as his sister pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years ago (before Theo was taken)

“Mommy, Mommy look at me” a 3 year old Theo called out swinging his chubby little legs as he gripped onto the swing. 

Olivia Raeken turned around a fond smile adorning her face as she watched her baby boy attempting to move the swing on his own. “Well done baby, that’s really good” she praised causing him to give her the largest grin in the world.

“But his not moving Mommy” Tara his 6 year old sister pointed out from where she had just slid down the slide and made her way over to her mothers side.

Olivia patted her daughters head adoringly as she gave her an amused smile whispering “I know jelly bean, But his trying and that’s what matters”.

Tara looked up at her mother like she hung the moon and stars whispering “Ok” before making her way to stand behind her brother who was still attempting to make his swing move.

“let me help” she offered making sure he was gripping on tight before giving the swing a small push and watching it swing forward earning a gleeful squeak from Theo.

Olivia took out her phone recording a video of her two babies playing together with matching happy expressions quickly sending it to her husband. She let me play for another hour before it started getting dark.

“Jelly bean, sunshine” she called out to both of them and they ran toward her hugging a leg each.“It’s getting dark sweeties, grab my hands” they easily complied gripping onto their mum like they where afraid to lose her as they walked back home where there dad was waiting.

——-

Now 

Theo woke up in a startled sweat like he did every night, visions of his family running through his mind, mocking him. Pointing out what he lost and can never get back.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to get back too sleep, he never could. But the clock said it was only four in the morning so he still had two hours to kill before he had to start getting ready for school. He made his way quietly downstairs to the kitchen where he started making his self and lynn a cup of coffee.

As lynn usually got up at this time for her shift. He grabbed a cup filling it to the brim with pipping hot coffee and making his way carefully to the kitchen table.

He sat there for a good twenty minutes trying to recall his family’s faces from his dream which was frustrating because it always fell out of his memory as soon as it was over. He was thankful though that he he a nice dream and not the dream about the fire again. 

He filled his cup up again as lynn walked into the kitchen wearing her hospital scrubs with her blonde hair tied into a messy bun most of it falling out of the hairband. She somehow still managed to look beautiful though but that was lynn, tired in every way possible but still a sight for sore eyes.

“Hey sweetheart how’d you sleep” she asked as she grabbed her already made coffee and took the seat next to him.

He smiled at her trying to hide his tired he really was, “It was good lynn, yours” he asked deflecting the conversation onto her.

“After an twenty-three hour shift I was more then happy to fall onto my bed” she joked but Theo could see the truth behind it as her makeup failed to hide the deep blue bags under her eyes.

“Lynn you know I can always get a job you only need to ask” he offered because he really didn’t mind doing anything for the women who saved him from the endless orphanages and opened her home to him and three other orphaned children.

She smiled at him an actual genuine smile, “Sweetheart your too good to me, but I promise I’m good. You need to enjoy your childhood while you still have it” she half heartedly ordered.

“Ok but if you change your mind I’m sure there’s loads of places around here offering a job” he promised earning another smile and a nodd.

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before lynn broke it “So Theo have you meet any new friends” she asked hoping the answers ‘yes’ because her kids have been through more then any child should ever have to go through so having one friend may help them to start acting like normal teenagers.

“I have actually, she’s called Lydia and she’s really nice and I’m also becoming friends with Lydia’s girlfriend Allison. Lydia said she was going to introduce me to get other friends” he said failing to hide his excitement.

Lynns smiles grew even bigger as she exclaimed quietly “Omg that’s great sweetheart, I’m so happy for you. But what about your sister does she have any friends”.

Theo nodded saying “Yes she’s made friends with a guy called mason and his boyfriend Corey. Their friends with Lydia and Allison so at least we can still be together at lunch and break”. 

Lynn pulled him into a tight hug whispering “Good you guys deserve to be happy” before letting go and placing a kiss on his cheek moving to leave the kitchen and go whisper her goodbyes to the three sleeping children upstairs as she left for the hospital.

Theo just hung around the kitchen untill deciding to take a shower and get ready. Wearing the same leather jacket as it’s his dads and it makes him feel closer to the man he can barely remember.

He woke up the rest of the house earning groans from Angelia and maxie but at least Rosaline was happy or at least acted it.

They all got ready in record time, gathering into Angelia car and soaring down the road. For another day of school.

———-

It was lunch time when Lydia grabbed him and pulled him over to her group of friends. They all seemed excited to meet him or at least pretended to be as too avoid getting killed by Lydia.

“So Theo where did you move her from” Scott one of the oldest in the group asked.

Theo couldn’t really remember the last place they lived as they only stayed a week before moving again, so he looked to his sister and thankfully she answered for him. “We moved from Ohio last, definitely not my favourite but it was ok” She replied.

“So is this all of your friends” Theo asked turning around to face Lydia who was sitting with Allison’s arms wrapped around her designer covered waist.

She looked around the largish group seeming to be ticking of a list in her head as too who’s was present before answering “I think everyon.. oh wait Liam’s not here” she realised turning to the rest of the group and asking “Guys where’s Liam at”.

Mason turned to face her from where he was sitting in between Corey’s legs, “Oh Liam he has to practice for lacrosse, you know how it helps him blow of steam”.

“It’s nice that his actually taken my suggestion to try and find an anchor” Scott added absentmindedly as he thought about when Liam had an IED incident and ended up almost breaking a boy’s legs just because he criticised Liam’s lacrosse skills, so Scott suggested that he tried to find something that could help him keep his cool and calm down.

They all fell into normal chatter after, Theo occasionally pitching in or laughing when someone usually Stiles said something funny. He was enjoying his self for probably the first time in forever but it was interrupted when a phone ringtone broke into the conversation.

“Theo your phone” Angelia told him pointing to his vibrating pocket before resuming her argument with mason about what marvel film is the best.

Theo pulled his phone out of his pocket holding up one finger to the rest of the group as he walked away answering the call.

“Hello is this Theo Raeken” a women’s voice asked on the other end once the call started.

“Yes, how do you know my number” he asked as he rarely gave people his number only his foster family and the school actually had it.

There was rustling on the other end before the women spoke again “Sorry but you are listed on Rosalines emergency call list, is this a mistake” she questioned and Theo realised that it was his younger siblings primary school ringing.

“Oh no it’s not a mistake, what’s wrong with her” he asked concern present in his mind as he thought of all the horrible possibilities.

“She’s been sick so we’re sending her home, can you come pick her up” the women answered ending his spiral of worrying.

Theo was immediately relived that he forgot to answer the women’s questions causing her to ask again, “Sorry but can you pick her up or do I have to call your guys foster mother lynn” she asked.

That was the last thing Theo wanted, Lynn was really busy at work and couldn’t rush taking time of even if it was just to pick up her sick foster kid. “No I’ll be there in twenty” He promised ending the call and walking back up to the group.

They where all staring at him when he came back, “You ok” Allison asked as he was quickly shoving his backpack onto his back.

“I’m fine, my foster sisters been sick so I need to go pick her up” he said turning to Angelia who was already prepared to leave, “Can you drive” he asked.

“Yes of course, lets go pick up Rosa” she said and they bidded goodbye to the group before running to the car and driving to their siblings primary school.

Moments after they left another boy who was covered in sweat walked up to the group sitting down next to Scott.

“Hey Liam you just missed the new kids, their pretty cool” Scott said to his beta as he passed him an apple.

The blue eyed boy thanked him but seemed to be focused on something else. “What’s wrong Liam” Corey asked the kinda agitated teen.

“Can you guys smell that” Liam asked the group as the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon tickled his senses.

“What smell it doesn’t smell any different” Scott the alpha answered his beta, looking at him with concern like he was ill or something.

But Liam just sat there completely relaxed for the first time ever thanks to the beautiful scent that has been burned into his mind but he needed more of it like an addict.

————

When they got to the school they decided to collect Maxie as well so they didn’t have to come back and now they were sitting in an ice cream pallor booth. Enjoying the taste of the cold treat in there mouths.

“Are you ok now Rosie” Theo asked his youngest sister who had strawberry ice cream spread around her face and was looking too adorable to exist.

She nodded licking her lips, “Yeah T I’m good, this ice cream really good” she commented to no one in particular and then asked “What flavour did you get Maxie”.

The eight year old was even more covered In chocolate ice cream then his sister is, “Chocolate” he mumbled out with his mouth full,

“Maximum it’s rude to eat with your mouth full” Angelia scolded lightly using his full name.

“Sorry” he mumbled out again this time with his mouth clear and Angelia ruffled his hair to show that’s shes not really mad.

They finished their ice cream buying an mint choc chip one for lynn as they planned to drop it off at the hospital for her.

Once they where back home after dropping the slowly melting ice cream off with a nurse as she promised to give it to lynn, They were all doing there own thing.

Angelia was upstairs in her room doing homework, maxie was reading a book his glasses pushed fully up his nose as he concentrated, and Rosaline in the kitchen drawing a bunch of different flowers and animals.

Theo was watching tv but then he checked the time seeing it was almost five and decided to go out quickly, he left a note on the counter saying he’ll be back in an hour and put on his leather jacket leaving the small house.

He made his way to a vets clinic he spotted earlier, making his way inside and being greeting by at dark skinned man who was wearing a tight smile.

“Hello I’m Deaton and you don’t have an pet with you so I’m guessing your here for the job” the vet asked before Theo even opened his mouth.

Theo nodded anyway and introduced his self “Theo Raeken, I saw the ‘help wanted’ poster and I need a job to help out my foster mom so I thought I could apply here”.

Deaton looked him over before asking “Do you like animals” to which Theo nodded again so he asked “Do you know any thing about veterans”.

“Yes I read a bunch of books about it and took a training course when I was younget” Theo answered proudly.

Deaton stared at him for a moment before holding out his hand “Your hired, shifts at four-eight everyday except Saturdays” he said.

Theo shook his hand, happy that he had a job in which he can help out lynn even if she told him not to.

They exchanged numbers and details, Theo agreed to start tomorrow at four after school and then he left quickly making his way back home to where his siblings were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo was completely and utterly bored, now understanding why when he told Lydia that he had mr Harris she told him to run. He was sure that watching paint dry would be more entertaining then this mans pointless drabble.

He heard snickering and turned around just in time to see Stiles pass a ball of crumpled paper to Scott who proceeded to launch the paper at mr Harris head who turned around and glared at the whole class.

“Who threw that” he questioned his tone promising at least a week of detention for the culprit.

He turned his glare knowingly onto Stiles and Scott who immediately lost there cool and threw each other under the bus both still chuckling.

“Mr Stilinski how did I guess, and you pulling mr McCall down with you” he said in an overly tired tone like this was nothing new for the science teacher.

“You’ve both got detention for a week, hope you enjoy scrapping gum from underneath my desks” he added turning back to the board and completely ignoring the two boy’s disgusted groans.

Theo turned to Allison who luckily was his lab partner, “Are those two always like this” he asked quietly to avoid joining the two teens in a detention.

She looked up from where she was busy drawing in her note book, facing him she answered “Well we need some entertainment in mr Harris class and those clowns choose to be it” causing Theo to let out an unexpected chuckle and mr Harris to turn and glare in his direction.

He ducked his head choosing to busy himself by admiring Allison’s art work, she had drawn an image of her and Lydia. She was wearing a long wavy dress and Lydia was standing behind her with her arms rested comfortably around her waist, wearing a short sun dress. The drawing looked more like a photograph but with so much emotion that Theo felt like he was some how intruding just by viewing it.

“That’s amazing” he complimented in awe of the girls artistic skill and raw emotion that was showed off in the drawing.

Allison blushed bright red obviously too shy to realise how great it actually is as she whispered a quiet “Thank you”. Letting her hair cover her red face as she pick up her pencil and added some final details to the art piece.

He carried on watching her hand adding tiny little details untill the bell rang signaling that they could escape mr Harris’s torture, well everyone except Stiles and Scott who were told to stay seated.

Theo walked out the classroom and started to walk toward the field when Allison called him “Theo where are you going” she asked from where she was standing just outside the classroom door staring at him.

“Angelia wants to practice her football skills and I offfered to help, so I’m meeting her at the field” he called back to her and she nodded turning around and walking towards the cafeteria which Is most likely where Lydia was waiting for her.

He continued on his way through the halls untill he finally found the field that Lydia showed him briefly the other day. He saw his sister already waiting with a football in her hand at an goal next to an area where some boys where playing lacrosse.

He made his way over to her and as soon as she spotted him she dropped the ball by her foot and moved it away from the goal, then shooted it in the perfect middle of said goal. Carrying a smug smile on her face as she glance back at him.

“Show off” he muttered purposely loud so she can hear him when he reached her.

Her smug smile stay on her face as she lined up the ball and scored again, turning to him and saying “Not showing off I’m just naturally great at football”.

“Your not that good” he argued but was proven wrong when she scored again challenging him to argue again, “your only scoring because there’s no goalie” which he did.

 

“Get in the goal them T” she said gesturing towards the goal as he begrudgingly made his way into it.

Twenty minutes later, Angelia scored every goal and rubbed it in a now annoyed Theo’s face, who sticking to his argument about “Not being prepared” for all thirty shots.

She gathered up the equipment, starting to walk toward the equipment shed before she called back over to him “Wait there I’ll only be a second” and then disappearing into the shed.

Theo decided to move to the bleacher and watch a couple of guys playing lacrosse, he was enjoying watching the disappointment on the goalies face when this one guys was non stop scoring, understanding how he feels.

But the guy who was non stop scoring spotted him and started to make his way over, before he moved all the way to Theo he took of his helmet placing it on the bench and Theo was stunned, all his breath leaving his lungs when he caught sight of the guys beautiful blue eyes and long messy but somehow still insanely perfect brown hair.

He shook his self out of his staring a bright blush taking up his face as he realised that the guy was staring at him just as hard too. And crap now he was coming closer.

“Hey I’m Liam” the guy introduced as he leaned against the bottom row of bleachers.

Theo avoided Liam’s roaming gaze as he suddenly found his shoes very appealing, “Theo Raeken” he introduced his self looking up slightly too see that the guy had held out his hand an opportunity to shake it.

Theo cautionly grabbed onto the gorgeous teens hand trying to ignore the flash of electricity that went through him at the touch and how it werid you felt right to be touching this stranger, ‘maybe he was suffering from heat stroke it is pretty hot out’ Theo thought.

But he glanced up, emerald eyes locking onto ocean blue and he knew he couldn’t of imagined the boy’s flinch like he felt it too. It should of been awkward how long the two strangers stared into each other’s eyes but it was everything but that.

It did however get werid when Theo heard Liam sniffing, like actually smelling the air and Theo knew he didn’t imagine the appreciative growl that the boy gave out.

Theo pulled away ignoring the boy’s frown as he did but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of wanting to make sure the boy never frowned again which is werid because he doesn’t even know him.

“Wait Liam as in Lydia’s friend” Theo asked trying to dispel the air of confusion and weridness around them well that’s what Theo was feeling anyway.

Liam smiled at him and if Theo didn’t think that was the most beautiful sight in the world, “Yeah I’m friends with Lydia” Liam said before awkwardly running the back of his head like he was afraid to ask something.

But when Theo gave him an encouraging look he asked “I know this is werid because we just meet but are you free tomorrow night” looking away straight after.

Theo chuckled lightly at his embarrassment before answering the now blushing boy “I’m free after eight does that work” causing the boy to look back at him eyes lighting up with excitement.

Liam grabbed a piece of paper off of coach’s clip board and scribbled down his number, passing it too Theo. “My number I’ll text you later” Liam said hopefully.

“Ok well I’ll see you tomorrow then, Liam” Theo said after seeing his sister watching him from the end of the bleachers.

Liam’s smile grew bigger as he bid goodbye as well, watching Theo walk towards the girl he was playing football earlier.

He sniffed the air again relishing in the smell of cinnamon and vanilla, his wolf knowing one thing...

Mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning suicide in this chapter don’t worry it’s not any main characters.

Theo could hardly concentrate, for the first time in his life he was buzzing with excitement with was making his job kind of difficult especially with the knowing looks that deaton keeps sending his way.

He chanced a glance at the clock seeing his still got two hours untill his date with the boy with the magical blue eyes, he feels like he should be nervous buts his strangely not. All he feels is excitement, so much that his hearts pounding in his chest almost painfully.

But he can’t focus on that right now it’s only his second day on the job which he actually really enjoys and he doesn’t want it to be his last.

The ringing of the door bell interrupts his thoughts as he peeks around the door to see a frantic little girl around Maxs age, wait no definitely younger hugging onto a bloody kitten.

He quickly makes his way over to her kneeling down, she stared at him obviously in shock which no child should ever feel. “Hey my names Theo, can I know yours” he asked trying to put her at ease.

It worked she stopped shaking and loosened her grip on the tiny kitten a bit as she stared up at Theo’s green eyes, “My names Meliana but my mommy calls me Lia”.

“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl” he complimented causing her to blush a rose colour that almost matched her bright red curly hair.

“Thank you, can you help my kitty” she asked moving towards him untill she was only a step away.

He reached forward holding out his hand which she took and asked “What happened to your kitty” as he led her towards deaton a examination table.

“Well we where outside playing even though mommy told me to stay inside and then I heard growling and ran to get Luna but when I found her she was red instead of white and was pouring red juice all over the place, so I remembered the vet we took her to once and ran there” Meliana answered as Theo picked her up and sat her on the table.

“You ran here all alone” he questioned peeping out the door to see if deaton had came out of his office yet.

She nodded saying “Yep because mommy always said to run and get help if I ever needed it and I needed it so I did”, and Theo couldn’t believe how brave the girl was to run here all alone in the dark.

“I have to say you are very brave Lia” he praised causing her to flush red again.

He saw that the cat was still bleeding and in turn covering Meliana in blood so he called out to deaton causing him to walk in moments later running toward the injured cat that was still being clutched by Meliana.

“Lia sweetheart do you think you could let deaton here have a look at Luna, please” he asked as she wasn’t letting go of the kitten.

“Ok Theo” she agreed letting deaton grab the kitten and with the kitten gone Theo could she that she was practically covered head to toe in blood and he wanted to be sure it was all Lunas.

He moved towards the cupboards at the side where he knew deaton keeped the lollipops, “Hey Lia what’s your favourite flavour” he asked causing her to grin over at him.

“Umm Orange, yes definitely orange” she answered after thinking for a second and Theo grabbed the orange lollipop making his way back over to her and passing it to the grinning little girl.

“Thank you Theo” she thanked and Theo took the distraction to look her over seeing that she had a couple cuts on her arms, knees and two on her face.

He turned to Deaton who was using his tools to check on the kitten and asked “Hey Deaton can I have the rest of the night off, so i can take Lia to go get checked at the hospital and maybe they can find her parents”.

“I think that’s the best idea at the moment, I’ll text you when I’m finished looking after the kitten, be safe” he said and Theo moved over to the little girl grabbing another orange lollipop on the way.

“Hey Meliana, I’m going to take you to the hospital and there going help her find your mommy, ok” he asked and she nodded letting him pick her up and carry her.

She took the half eaten lollipop out of her mouth asking “Theo will you stay with me” she sounded so hopeful and Theo really wanted to stay and make sure she was ok.

He could always text Liam and ask to reschedule their date hopefully he won’t mind, “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else sweetheart” he promised.

Luckily there was a cab waiting for them outside, Theo guessed that Deaton had called them one and made a mental note to thank him later.

They climbed in Meliana sitting in his lap comfortably as Theo told the cab driver to take them to the hospital. He decided to take out his phone and quickly text Liam about cancelling their date.

To Liam:

Hey it’s Theo, I’m really sorry but I can’t make it too our date tonight.

It surprised Theo how quickly Liam responsed like he was waiting at the phone but that couldn’t be true.

From Liam:

Oh ok, are you alright?.

To Liam 

Yeah I’m fine but a little girl came into where I work and I’m just taking her to the hospital to make sure she’s alright.

From Liam:

That’s really nice of you, do you think you would want to reschedule our date for tomorrow same time.

Theo wanted to laugh at how hopeful he sounded but in all truth Theo felt the same.

To Liam: 

Of course, you can’t get away that easy.

From Liam: 

Wouldn’t dream of it, some advice when your at the hospital ask for nurse McCall it’s Scott’s moms. She’s really nice.

To Liam:

I will thank you.

From Liam:

I need to go, Masons moaning at me to get off the phone but I’ll see you tomorrow.

To Liam:

See you tomorrow.

Theo put his phone back into his pocket as they stopped at the hospital, Meliana still sitting comfortably on his lap with a now finished lollipop stick in her hand.

Theo opened the car door passing the driver some money and thanking him as he picked Meliana up and held her in his arms, walking through the doors of the hospital.

He walked up to the front desk immediately gaining the nurses attention as she looked Meliana over in concern, “How can I help you two” she asked sounding tired.

“Is a nurse named Melissa McCall here” he asked and watched as the nurse paged her.

“She will be in less then a minute just wait over there” she said pointing to two chairs in the corner.

Theo sat down trying to move Meliana onto her own seat but she refused to budge of off his lap, “Fine you can stay sweetheart” he sighed causing her to grin triumphantly at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

It was only a minute like the nurse promised before a women wearing pink scrubs with long curly black hair came running to the front desk turning to them and walking over.

“Hey kiddos what’s wrong” she asked as she knelt infront of them.

He looked her over and she was definitely the splitting image of her son but he still had to ask “Sorry but are you Scott’s mom, Liam told me too ask for you”.

“Oh his a sweetheart, yes I am and I’m guessing that your Theo, they’ve been talking about you and your sister” she said cheerfully before asking “So kiddos what happened”.

Theo filled her in on all of the details from when the bell rang to now, passing a lollipop to Meliana half way through when she started getting agitated.

Melissa stood up and lead them to a hospital room offering to carry Meliana but the little girl refused to let go of Theo.

Once they was settled in the room, Theo sitting with Meliana on his lap on the bed and Melissa standing infront of them.

“So do you think you can locate her mother” Theo asked while Melissa was doing her examination.

Melissa looked up at him from where she was running cream on some of Melianas cuts and sighed saying “We’ll try but in all honesty her mother let her go out alone at night and even if she didn’t she still left her young daughter alone at home”.

“Oh okay so your saying she’s going to be taken away from her mother” Theo asked memory’s of the first night after he was put into foster care flooding his mind.

The feeling of loneliness and knowing that he will never see his family’s faces again still haunt him, no four year old should of every felt that way but he did.

“Theo, theo are you alright” Melissa called out to him making him realise that his mind must of wandered off.

“Yeah I’m fine miss McCall, is Meliana” he asked looking down at the girl that’s now sleeping peacefully in his lap.

“She’s fine and it’s melissa” she said but before he could answer there was a worried yell of his name.

“Theo” Lynn yelled at the doorway worried about why her foster son was sitting in a hospital bed with a young girl in his lap.

He looked over at her smiling reassuring as he said “Hey Lynn hows work” earning a half hearted glare from his foster mom.

“Don’t hey Lynn me, why are you in a hospital bed and whose is that little girl” Lynn scolded as she walked in standing where Melissa was moments again before she smartly moved to the other side of the room avoiding Lynns concerned driven war path.

“I’m sorry but I was at work, at Deatons vets down the street” Theo started and then filled Lynn in the same way he did Melissa about how the five year old came into his care.

At the end of it Lynn had calmed down and was seated next to Theo playing with Melianas hair softly, “Wait you got a job, why didn’t you tell me” she asked.

“I’m sorry Lynn I just wanted to help” Theo apologised and Lynn patted his shoulder with her free hand giving him a soft smile and pulling him into a one handed hug.

“Thank you” she whispered avoiding disturbing Meliana as she hugged her foster son.

Just at that moment Melissa walked in smiling at them but then sending a sad look towards the little girl in Theo’s lap, “Whats wrong” he asked breaking away from Lynns hug ad he looked toward Melissa.

“The police found Melianas mom, she was in the kitchen with both her wrists slit. I’m so sorry but their going to have to put Meliana into the system” Melissa said her eyes watering as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping little girl.

“No, i promised I wouldn’t leave her” Theo yelled wrapping his arms around the girl tightly, knowing one thing and that’s that this little girls not going to have the same childhood as he did, moving from foster home to foster home untill he finally found a place too stay where he actually considered people family.

Lynn looked at her distraught foster son and couldn’t bear to cause him any pain so she said “We have a spare room and I’m already listed as a foster mom so it will only take one phone call and a bit of paper work, she could come home with us tonight” causing Theo’s eyes to light up sliently thanking her.

“Well I guess it would be best especially since she seems to bond with Theo, and we wouldn’t want to take away another person she trusts” Melissa agreed quietly pulling out her phone to arrange things.

Then turned to his foster mom pulling her into another hug “Thank you Lynn and don’t worry I can help pay for her things with my new job” he promised and she patted his back soothingly.

“It’s okay Theo, I’m going to step out and call Angelina make sure everyone’s fine at home and ask her to get the spare room ready for Meliana” she said before grabbing her phone and stepping out leaving Theo with his new foster sister.

His phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket to check his text.

From Deaton:

The kittens fine, I’m going to keep her over night is everything good at the hospital.

Theo looked at the girl in his lap a small smile grazing his face as he text back.

To Deaton:

Everything’s good I’ll fill you in on the details tomorrow, Also I’ll be collecting Luna then if that’s okay since Melianas going to be living with me. Again I’ll fill you in tomorrow.

From Deaton:

Okay have a goodnight.

To Deaton:

Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow for my shift.

Theo put his phone back in his pocket and just sat watching Meliana sleeping in his lap and he ran his fingers through her crazy red hair that reminded him of a lions mane.

She’s going to be his new foster sister and his going to protect her from the nightmares that she will face about this night..

The night her mother ended her own life.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo was excited for his second attempt at a first date with Liam, the blue eyed boy asked too meet at a cafe downtown and after five minutes of asking Angelia finally agreed to drive him.

“So does someone need the birds and the bees talk” Angelia teased as she stopped at a red light.

“No Angel it’s only our first date” Theo said and Angelia didn’t look convinced still wearing a teasing glint in her eye, “Anyway I already got the birds and the bees talk from Lynn and really don’t want to relive that experience” he added cringing at the memory.

“She tried to give me one too but I ran out the house” Angelia joked.

Theo laughed moving to playing with the radio and ending up getting his hand slapped off of it.

She glared at him saying “My car, my choice in music” then turned back to the road pulling into a parking lot, “Okay we’re here now, go” she practically shooed him out of the car.

Theo waved to his sister after they agreed to meet back here in two hours. He started walking to the entrance of the cafe when he heard her yell “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” causing him to flip her off.

He walked into the shop, the warmth embracing him immediately like a blanket as he looked around for a certain blue eyed boy, spotting him sitting in a corner of the shop staring right at him. 

Theo made his way over and sat down opposite Liam who was greeting him with a warm smile while sipping on his coffee.

Liam pushed a second black coffee over to Theo saying “I didn’t know what you liked so I guessed and got you a black coffee” which was a lie he actually looked at some of Theo’s posts online seeing him drinking black coffee regularly.

“Well you guessed right, thanks” Theo said using his free hand that wasn’t holding the coffee to fish around his pocket looking for his wallet untill he saw Liam holding his hand up.

“Hey it’s our first date let me pay” Liam asked putting his hand back down and letting crystal blue eyes meet with sparkling emerald ones.

Theo stopped looking for his wallet content on staring into to the seas of blue which where Liam’s eyes, “Ok but I’m paying for the next date” Theo stated causing Liam’s eyes to sparkle hopefully,

“Second date” he questioned unable to keep his hope out of his voice thinking about the fact that his mate likes him back, well genetically they don’t get a choice but still the human side could always have a different choice to the wolf even if Theo isn’t a wolf yet.

Theo blushed red which Liam thought was the most adorable thing in the world as he said “Well if you play your cards right, then yes second date” and Liam will definitely play his cards right if it means spending more time with Theo.

They fell into conversation after, occasionally teasing eachother but mostly just asking questions and getting to know the other.

“So your dads a doctor” Theo asked sipping his nearly finished coffee but still not breaking eye contact with the blue waves.

Liam nodded, “Yeah has been for seventeen years, he got the job when they found out my mom was pregnant” he said staring into the emerald eyes that looked like crystals.

“That’s really cool, my foster mom Lynn works there as a nurse” Theo said checking the time unable to help feeling sad seeing they only have a couple more minutes left.

Liam sensed his sadness asking “What’s wrong”, concern overtaking the blue waves.

“It’s just Angelia is picking me up in about two minutes and she’s rarely late” Theo sighed and saw the same sadness flash in Liam’s eyes.

Liam thought for a second before saying “Well we have the whole weekend, how about second date tomorrow at eleven” even though Liam’s wolf wanted to stay with his mate at all times he knew he couldn’t do that or Theo might get a restraining order.

“Okay tomorrow” Theo confirmed and they got up and walked out the shop, Theo blushing when Liam held the door open for him and turning almost tomato colour when he grabbed onto his hand pulling him to a stop.

Theo looked at him noticing how Liam’s gaze was fixated on his lips and Theo couldn’t help staring at Liam’s wondering how the plump ones would feel against his.

Luckily Liam didn’t make his wonder for long, pulling him into a kiss, soft lips pressed against soft lips. It wasn’t fireworks like Theo expected but the feeling of safety and home that made his heart feel like it was going to burst.

Liam pulled back the kiss only being a chaste press of the lips but somehow they were still out of breath staring into each others eyes untill a car horn broke their peaceful moment causing both boys to flush even more.

Theo looked over spotting Angelia grinning at him like a mad women which isn’t far off of Angelia in Theo’s opinion, “I’m sorry but I have to go before I murder my sister” Theo apologised looking back into Liam’s eyes who just smiled placing another short but sweet kiss on Theo’s lips.

“See you tomorrow” Liam said and Theo nodded breaking away from Liam’s arms which had managed to find their way around his waist and walking toward his sister who was whistling at them attracting a lot of attention from passing bystanders.

Theo climbed into the car glaring at his sister and mumbling “Shut up” as she drove out of the parking lot a grin present on her face.

“What happened to it only being the first date” she teased moving a piece of her long dark brown hair out of her face.

“It was only a kiss” Theo defended slidding down in his seat but he couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his face when he thought about how soft Liam’s lips were, still feeling them on his like a phantom feeling of the soft lips pressing into his own.

Angelia looked at him unconvinced but let it drop just this once, and Theo took the opportunity to change the subject asking “How’s Meliana” wanting to check that the little red head was ok.

“She’s good, Rosaline and Maximum are super excited about getting a younger sister and seem to get on great with Meliana. Also while you where out we sorted her bedroom so you can have your room back” she explained smiling at the thought of the adorable five year old that fit into their make shift family like a missing piece of a puzzle.

“Did Lynn tell her about her mom” Theo asked unable to stop thinking about what would of happened if Meliana had walked in in her mom laying in a pile of her own blood.

Angelia nodded the smile gone from her face as she said “Yeah but i don’t think she really understands what it means” but changed the topic again not liking the now sad tension in the car, “Lunas become everyone’s best friend even I have to say that the little ball of fluff has won me over” she joked.

“Deaton said that as long as we keep her inside and give her the medication then she should be back to being as lively as her owner” he said thinking back to his conversation with the stoic vet.

They spent the rest of the short ride talking about Meliana and the small kitten she brought with her, a hundred percent sure that Lynns going to ban them from collecting any more family members.

But still Theo couldn’t help his mind thinking back to the blue eyed boy with the soft lips and kind smile that make his legs turn to jelly. His brain not knowing how a boy he barely knows can make him feel this way but his heart does even if he doesn’t understand what it is, his hearts content on calling the boy...

Mate.


End file.
